Ronan the Accuser
'Ronan the Accuser '''is a supervillain from Marvel Comics. He is the main antagonist of the 2014 film ''Guardians of the Galaxy, ''and will appear as an antagonist in the 2019 film [[Captain Marvel (film)|''Captain Marvel. ]]He is a Kree admiral determined to destroy Xandar due his family's vendetta against it, and is allied with Thanos. Ronan was created by Stan Lee and Jack Kirby. Appearances Marvel Animated Universe ''The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes In "Welcome to the Kree Empire", Ronan appeared when Captain Marvel and some of the other Kree were arguing about the inhabitants of Earth. Ronan was sent by the Supreme Intelligence to judge the Earth, when suddenly Ms. Marvel appeared with a pair of Robots to stop the Kree but Ronan easily defeated them with the power of his Universal Weapon. Later, Ronan and the Kree troops appeared in New York and demanded that the Earth join the Kree Empire. Iron Man, Hulk, and Captain America appeared and began fighting against him, while other kree expected Ronan's signal to attack Earth. Finally, Ronan was defeated by Ms. Marvel. In "Operation Galactic", while the Avengers were in space, Ronan was liberated by Kree soldiers and regains its Universal Weapon. Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. Ronan serves as a major antagonist in Season 2 of ''Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. ''appearing as the Grand Accuser of the Kree Empire, enforcing the laws and decrees of the Supreme Intelligence. Ronan plotted to have Galactus consume Ego the Living Planet, when in reality, it was another excuse to murder a living being. When the Hulks interfered, Ronan branded them enemies of the Kree Empire and sought to punish them by destroying planet Earth. He was imprisoned by S.H.I.E.L.D. after his attempted assault on Earth. However, Leader sold the Hulks out to the Supreme Intelligence, who sent the Kree Armada to liberate Ronan from prison. Afterwards, Ronan and the Supreme Intelligence attempted to destroy planet Earth once more. However, A-Bomb piloted Ego's body and hurled the mothership in space, killing Ronan and the Supreme Intelligence in an explosion. Guardians of the Galaxy (TV series) Ronan serves as the secondary antagonist of the series, after Thanos. Seemingly taking place before the events of ''Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H., ''Ronan was an exile of the Kree Empire, and was Thanos's main general until he betrayed the Mad Titan. Ronan was responsible for the deaths of Drax's family and the extermination of Groot's species. Ronan was killed on Xandar, ending his reign of terror over the galaxy and leaving Thanos without a general. However, this did not last, as Nebula resurrected Ronan on Mandala. Later on Ronan continued to contend Thanos for power, and is also bent on taking over the Kree Empire then ruling the galaxy. Marvel Cinematic Universe Guardians of the Galaxy A Kree radical, Ronan continued to fight an ancient war between his people and the Xandarians. Ronan struck a bargain with the Machiavellian Thanos — retrieve the Orb, and in exchange Xandar would finally be eradicated. Ronan led his army to hunt down the Guardians of the Galaxy when they came between him and his genocidal goal. Ronan, determined not to miss the opportunity to take revenge on the Xandarians, sent Gamora to retrieve the Orb without knowing that she planned to betray him and Thanos. Later, Ronan was called by the Other because Thanos wanted to talk to him. During the meeting the Other passed belittling Ronan, eventually yelling at him for raising his voice in Thanos's presence. Ronan, tired of the Other's insults, kills him with his Universal Weapon, prompting Thanos to turn around and speak to him directly, saying their deal was still in place but he will kill him if he did not bring him the Orb. Ronan finally tracked Gamora thanks to a message from Drax. Ronan pursued Gamora but was stopped by Drax who only sought revenge against him for murdering his family. Ronan easily defeated Drax, and Nebula called to inform him that she had recovered the Orb. Having recovered the Orb, Thanos contacted him and ordered the Accuser that he hand over the Orb, but Ronan chose to betray his master and to keep the Infinity Stone and informed him that after destroying Xandar he will be the next to die. Ronan arrived to Xandar in his Dark Aster. When he was about to destroy Xandar the Nova Corps stopped him obstructing his vision, while the Ravagers and Rocket protected the civilians and the others decided to confront Ronan, but they were no problem for Ronan who easily won. When Ronan was prepared to kill, Rocket collided his ship with the Dark Aster causing it's destruction. When it seemed that they had defeated the Accuser, Ronan appeared from the rubble, and started to make fun of them by calling them "Guardians of the Galaxy" but only stopped when Star-Lord distracted him with a dance duel, during which Drax destroyed the Universal Weapon. Quill immediately grabbed the Orb that almost killed him for his power, but his teammates held his hands to help to defeat Ronan, The Accuser didn't understand how simple mortals could withstand the power of a Infinity Stone, and was then killed when the Guardians used the Orb to disintegrate him. Video games Disney INFINITY Ronan appears in ''Disney Infinity: 2.0 Edition, trying to prevent the Guardians from stealing his Infinity Stone. He follows them to Knowhere, but eventually gets defeated by them. He is also available as a playable character for the Guardians of the Galaxy Play Set and Toy Box 2.0. Ronan is also appears in ''Disney Infinity: 3.0 Edition''.'' '' Gallery References Category:Aliens Category:Villains Category:Marvel Comics characters Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe characters Category:Guardians of the Galaxy characters Category:The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Adults Category:Disney INFINITY characters Category:Deceased characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Animated characters Category:Live-action villains Category:Marvel Disk Wars: The Avengers characters Category:Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. characters Category:Characters in video games Category:Video game bosses Category:Antagonists Category:Live-action characters Category:Captain Marvel characters